Many boats are left in the water year round and require covering of their cockpits. Water and snow collects on the cover and weights it down resulting in frequent flooding of the boat.
Numerous patents have been granted for devices which cause the boat cover to be raised or peaked to cause water and snow run-off such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 277,146; 2,390,986; 2,474,031 and 3,106,218. Supports for tent-like structures are also shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,988,096; 3,106,218 and 4,340,075, all of which constitute the best art known to me as of the filing date of this application.